


深林

by DuluDuluDu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuluDuluDu/pseuds/DuluDuluDu
Summary: 【人外】【r18】人马黑骑捡到前线受伤小骑士的故事。人马黑骑x蹭蹭就硬骑士227一周年了，给黑白骑交点党费
Relationships: Dark Knight | DRK Characters/Paladin | PLD Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 黑白骑
Kudos: 6





	深林

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SAToYuKi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAToYuKi/gifts).



骑士还没睁眼，痛觉就像网一样爬上了他的背。他皱着眉呻吟，一时不知道发生了什么。身下的干草堆扎着他胸脯和腹部，和野营帐篷里硬邦邦质感完全不同。他在哪？  
他挣扎着抬起眼皮，但厚重的血痂让他无法成功。就在这时，一阵马蹄声传来，他瞬间不敢再移动，还没清醒的大脑抽痛着思索。对了，他想起来了，他在东境混交林受了重伤，被帝国军用大斧砸烂了盾牌，又在慌不择路逃跑时差点被打断脊柱。这一定是他现在后背火烧火燎疼痛的原因。然而现在谁会骑有蹄类呢？难道是第三方？可他十分确定这既不是陆行鸟爪子的声音，也不是阿难陀族人滑行的嘶嘶声。究竟是谁？骑士不敢轻举妄动，浑身僵硬，竖起耳朵仔细听一旁的动静。  
哒哒的脚步声在他身边停下了，沉重的桶被放在地上的声音，这是要对他上水刑吗？骑士的胃一沉。然而一双温暖的手抚摸上他的脊背，骑士无法控制地缩紧了肌肉。那双手飞快地离开。一个男性的声音从上方传来：“醒了就起来吧，也差不多该换药了。”  
骑士沉默半晌，沙哑着嗓子问他，“你是谁？你有什么目的？”然而对方再未与他交谈。水声传来，冰凉的粗布盖上他侧着的脸，给他擦去脸上的血渣。骑士终于睁眼，震惊地看着面前的人……人马。  
是了，他碰到了少数种族。早就听说在基拉巴尼亚境内还存有少数自由人马，没有随着族群迁徙到格里达尼亚，没想到他居然有幸遇到一位。眼前的这位看起来十分高大，即使他坐在地上俯身给骑士清理，他还是有1星码多高。站起来的话，怕是有8、9星尺。他的毛发是暗金色，带点棕，看上去很光滑。  
他看上去是安全的。虽然不能说友好，但是自由人马一向对战争等争执抱有中立态度。那他是不是可以假设眼前这位不会把他出卖给帝国军？  
但是当他看到人马身后的大剑之后，他紧张了起来。人马不会炼铁，这把看上去很粗糙的大剑，只可能是他和军队或擅长金属冶炼的阿难陀族交换得来的。然而阿难陀族更擅长工艺品，这把剑恐怕是他和军队买来的。但是跟哪方？什么时候？  
似乎是察觉了他的目光，人马站起来，卸下大剑，立在墙边。骑士这才注意到他身处一个石窟里，周围墙壁上歪歪斜斜有些蜡烛燃烧的痕迹，也零散挂着点工具，想来是人马日常居住的地方。他的视线回到身边的人马身上，一打眼就看到健壮的马蹄子和肚子下摇摇晃晃的……骑士赶紧转开视线。  
人马也没再多解释自己是谁，怎么得到的大剑，为什么救他。他用木片轻轻刮掉骑士背上的草药，又仿佛给乳猪涂酱料一般用力地把新药按了上去，疼得骑士两眼飙泪。  
骑士便在这个奇异的地方，和奇怪的室友，和平共处起来。下午的时候，人马拿着一瓢泉水和一些果子回来，骑士狼吞虎咽吃完，非常不好意思得麻烦人马拉他起来去如厕，因为他自己无法起身。人马肌肉纠结的胳膊像抱小孩一般从腋窝下架起了骑士，毕竟5尺半的人族，随他来说的确太小了。  
骑士一边忍着疼，一边努力站好，但是背后的目光让他无法自如地释放。他只好尴尬地让人马离开，人马却一动不动地站他旁边，似乎在说“这有什么尴尬的？”骑士只好尽快结束，慢腾腾地被搀扶回草堆上趴好。  
他的衣服一定是烂的不成样了。虽然他还蹲不下来扒拉那堆沾满血和土的破布，但他知道自己现在一丝不挂也算没办法的事情。反正人马也只能看到他的屁股，两个大男人，没什么尴尬的。骑士这么想着，脑中却隐约浮现人马的巨屌，脸腾得一下变通红，赶忙侧过脸去，不敢面对他。  
他就这么无聊养了快一周的伤，两个人交流几乎为零。人马不会开启对话，每日的定时投喂让骑士有一种被当做狗来养的感觉，无端生出“我伤要是好了是不是他会把我切片然后做成储备粮”的脑残想法。等待伤口长肉的过程难熬又痛苦，现在已经到了抓心抓肝地痒的阶段。骑士好希望有什么东西能帮他分散注意力，他已经快要把他头边的草数清了。可是人马一副生人勿近的架势，害得他很难开口搭话。  
又是他一个人待在洞里的一天。人马日落时分才带着新鲜兔子回来，并一言不发地开始剥皮放血。看着他娴熟的操作，骑士寻思着什么时候好打断他。  
这一沉默就沉默到了晚上。人马去洞口边上烤肉，通风好点，也不至于不小心点燃洞里的干草。肉香味传来，骑士咽了咽口水，终于鼓起勇气开口问道：“那个……请问可不可以麻烦你带我出去逛逛？我要发霉了……”  
人马一声不吭地翻烤了许久，久到骑士以为他懒得说出他的拒绝。结果过了几分钟，人马竟同意了，要求是他不要发出声音，而且只能在周边走动。  
骑士大喜过望，慢慢扶墙站起来。他真的好想洗洗澡，也想活动一下筋骨。几天没动，感觉肌肉都要萎缩了。人马递过来烤肉，骑士站着细细吃了，便准备出去。一周相处下来，他已经完全免疫在人马面前裸着走来走去了。  
洞外的空气好得令人感动，虫鸣声盖过了骑士不稳的脚步声，他慢慢向水声处走去。他估摸着这里应该是提蒙河，或者是幻河上游，因为水不大，而且很清。满月照的地面亮堂堂，他艰难的趟进水里，慢慢地撩水清洗自己。然而还没等他完全放松下来，他便听到远远的几句吆喝。他猛地扭头，河岸的不远处，几个只穿着帝国军便服上衣的男人正一边指向他一边跑来，他心下一紧，怕是追兵，顾不上背疼，转身就跑。只见月光照亮的浅河里，几个裸男一前一后地狂奔。骑士手脚并用地爬上河滩，跑进树林，这才敢扭头，发现他们还在穷追不舍。正不知往哪里跑时，熟悉的马蹄声飞快地接近了，他一回头，人马正伸出手，两人一借力，他便稳稳当当地坐上了人马的背。人马疾跑起来，反手抓住骑士的双手扣在自己腰间。骑士的胸膛贴上了人马的背——人类的那部分。随着动作波动的肌肉热腾腾的，和骑士赤裸的肌肤互相摩擦。如果他们不是在狂奔逃命的话，骑士可能会有闲心想一想被允许骑上人马是多么荣幸的一件事。但是他现在紧张的要死，时不时回头看追兵还有多远，人马的半长的头发不住地鞭打他的脸，健壮的马背颠得他屁股和背快散架了。骑士别无他法，只好更紧得抱紧人马温暖的身体。  
直到这段狼狈的逃命告一段落，骑士才奄奄一息地抬头，发现他们已经兜了很大一个圈子，深入森林。满月的黄辉细碎地洒进林中，人马脚步慢了下来，谨慎地在灌木丛中取道。两个人赤条条地贴着，都是一身大汗，喘着粗气，心如鼓擂。骑士松了松僵硬的胳膊，扶着人马的背，慢慢直起身，疼得龇牙咧嘴，便脱力地趴回他身上。  
“对不起……”骑士嗫嚅到，粗糙的嘴唇贴在人马的背上，“我应该先看看再走到河里的……”他过早地离开了森林的掩护。  
人马依旧一声不吭，但是反手拍了拍骑士屁股的侧面。骑士哎哟哎哟地求饶，重新抱紧人马的腰，努力掩盖在行程中被蹭硬的事实。  
这谁能顶得住嘛，骑士欲哭无泪地想。浑身赤裸地夹紧狂颠的马背，好几次人马硬刺刺的毛发都直接戳进了马眼，刺激得骑士腿都软了。慢下来之后又有节奏、缓慢地蹭他的会阴，虽然他知道这是不可避免的，但他也控制不住本能的生理反应啊！  
而且肌肤相贴的感觉也太好了……温暖又光滑，充满力量。骑士的乳头早就在凉爽的夜风和剧烈的摩擦中立了起来，一想到刚刚在人马背上来回刮蹭，骑士就恨不得钻进地底去。  
正胡思乱想着，人马突然一个跳跃，优雅地跨过一个荆棘丛。骑士差点惊呼出声，猛地一勒，人马差点被勒过气。他赶紧松开手，又讨好地去按摩人马的腹部。纠结的腹肌怕痒似的躲避他的手，他甚至似乎听到了人马的低笑。骑士的脸越来越红，根本不知道把手放哪里，只好暂时搁到人马属于人的皮肤和马的毛发相接的地方。结果人马不适地抖动了几下，反手抓住他的手，扣回腰上。两个人又沉默地走了一段，人马才说，“别动那里。”  
还有比摸到救命恩人敏感带更尴尬的事情了吗？骑士怀疑人马都能通过背上高热的脸推断出自己有多害臊。于是他便没话找话地瞎扯起来，扯着扯着就不小心把自己的问题说出了口：“你到底是什么人？”  
人马这次只沉默了几秒，便跟他简略地解释了自己是如何被贩卖去雪都，经历过几次不成功的逃跑，又机缘巧合结识了当时的暗黑骑士，在他的帮助下顺利逃脱。又是如何跟着暗黑骑士风餐露宿，躲避追查；如何学到了几成双手大剑的用法，便走上了和使用弓箭的族人完全不同的道路。  
人马，或者说这位半路出家的暗黑骑士，给他指自己马肚子侧边的伤痕，解释这些都是当时被豢养时主人抽他留下的。骑士心疼地拿小腿去碰，安慰地摩擦。然后他意识到黑骑沉默了。他加快了步伐，开始上坡。这时骑士才发现他们已经甩掉追兵很远，绕回洞口旁了。  
下马费了很多事，单脚落地时骑士差点扯到蛋，马毛从他的阴茎上顺溜地滑过，爽得他腿都软了。他用颤动的双臂抓浮木一般抱着马背好半天才直起身。黑骑见他半天不动，回头来帮他，两个人视线相交的一瞬间，竟然是黑骑先错开了目光。骑士心中一荡，攀着人马结实的手臂，献上唇去。黑骑托起他的后脑勺，弯腰吻下。两个人舌头在嘴里缠绕，分开又黏住，刚平复的呼吸又急促起来。带着一嘴的口水，骑士钻进黑骑腹下，撸动两下黑骑手腕粗的阴茎就张嘴含了上去。黑骑从未受过这种待遇，虽然只是含进一个头部，就爽得屁股一耸一耸。他不敢动弹，生怕踢到骑士。舔了一半，骑士让他去拿橄榄油，这是他上个月在集市换到的。他看不见骑士在做什么动作，但是哧溜哧溜的水声听得他精关失守，卡着最后一下从骑士口中抽出，射了他胸上全是。  
骑士趴伏在地上喘气，背上伤口崩开许多，却浑然不觉地用手指插着自己。黑骑把他抱上草堆，让他好着力、高一点，然后前脚立在骑士头边，又硬起来的阴茎在骑士的屁股上胡乱地戳。骑士终于扩张到了4指，觉得自己手指都要泡软了，这才捉住硬邦邦的肉棍，引导着插进自己的肛口。黑骑很快忘情地耸动起来，插得又深又快，骑士半痛半爽地求饶，却在被操到前列腺后再也无法说出完整的句子，只说得出“就是那里——！”“再来……呜呜再深点”“捅死我吧”的淫词艳语。过大和过热的快感让骑士口水都顾不上咽，嘴里不清不楚地呜咽着。他的阴茎在干草里摩擦，不多时便射了出来。但他不知道人马的射精量居然多到溢出来，抽出来后失禁般的感受让他无法自控地抽搐。黑骑热气腾腾地卧在了他身边，帮他挡住洞口的风。他挪动双手，囫囵抱住黑骑，意识便飞快滑向深渊。


End file.
